Lily, Remus and a Furry Little Problem
by LilyEvans2510
Summary: Inspired by Remus Lupin's line "your mother was there for me when no one else was" in POA. What happened when Remus told the marauders of his Furry Little Problem


It was Christmas in Sixth year and Remus was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Trees and decorations were strung along the walls and sitting in corners. James and Sirius had gone to the Potters for Christmas and Peter was at home with his parents, so Remus sat alone on this merry day.

At that moment, a paper crane floated towards Remus and sat in front of him. He snatchedit up quickly and unfolded it.

_Dear Mister Lupin_

_I have called a meeting with you and your fellow Gryffindor Prefect about a new student arrival and situation that has erupted in the school._

_ Please come to my office immediately _

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S i have quite a taste for Liquorice Snaps_

Remus grinned inwardly and stood up. He walked out the doors into the Entrance hall where Lily stood with the crane letter in her hand.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Lily asked politely, walking with him.

"A new student arrival and a situation that has erupted in the school," Remus replied playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Lupin," Lily said grinning at him.

That statement stirred a memory deep within Remus's mind.

_Remus sat at the Gryffindor table alone. His friends who usually sat near him were as far away as they could get. Lily watched from the distance all the sad looks Remus expressed and the scared ones from the so-called fearless Marauders._

_She hopped up from her seat with her friends, gathered her stuff and sat down opposite Remus._

"_Hey," she said shortly._

_Remus looked up startled at her sudden presence and sighed, "Hi."_

"_What's down?" Lily sighed._

"_Nothing," Remus replied._

"_I don't believe you, by the way i won't tell anybody about your little secret," Lily said grinning._

"_What are you talking about," Remus said with fear gripping his heart._

"_Don't play dumb with me Lupin. I know you know what you and a bunch of certain friends get up to at night, Merlin that sounds wrong," she said going pink and shaking her head, "just as i know why the rest of your friends are avoiding you. You told them about a certain furry little problem."_

_Remus went pale. His heart thumped faster and faster. Lily's head looked up to the Marauders who were shooting fearful and spiteful looks. She just grinned and waved._

"_If you want me to stay away from you, I'll try," Remus said shakily. Anger flashed in Lily's eyes. Remus sighed and looked down hopelessly._

_To Remus's surprise, she replied, "Remus, you are the kindest person i have ever met, no matter what condition you are in, i am proud to have known you and i hope we could be friends. Truth be told, i was beginning to think they were alright but now i see that they are just a bunch of stereotypical hypocrites. I will never forgive them for hurting you. Your secret is safe with me," Lily said with eyes that only yelled truth, "i do not pity you Remus, i pity them."_

"_Do not blame them, they are just scared," Remus said._

"_You've known them for one and a half years and when you finally put your trust in them, they turn their back on you," Lily ranted, "I promise you, i will get them back for this. But for the time being, you're spending the day with me."_

Remus smiled at the memory. The boys came round by the end of the day, to which Lily scowled at. James then proceeded to ask her out which she outright turned.

"_We were thinking that if Lily can survive a day with you, than we can to," Sirius said. Lily scowled at him which unfortunately gave her James attention._

"_Hey Evans, will you go out with me?" he called hopefully._

"_I wouldn't go out with you in a million years," Lily sighed. She then turned to Remus and smiled at him provocatively, "call me if you need anything," she said looking out from under her eyelashes._

_Remus flushed at her behaviour and James stared angrily at him. She then lent in close to Remus's ear and said "I mean it, Lupin."_

_Remus flushed darker at her closeness and she sent him a wink before walking off to her friends who were giggling into their hands. Sirius was laughing at James's angry expression and Remus's red face. Peter looked outright confused. Lily's plan could not have gone any better._

"What are you laughing at?" Lily asked. She was no stranger to curiousity. Remus just grinned and shook his head at the floor.


End file.
